


Могу ли я проститься с тобой?

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Memory Loss, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: song: Ólafur Arnalds - Take My Leave Of Youавтор:JeiteMira
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773616
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Могу ли я проститься с тобой?

**Author's Note:**

> song: Ólafur Arnalds - Take My Leave Of You
> 
> автор: [JeiteMira](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoRXdU-DXcoZVYm8epWSDkQ?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
